Conventional lighting systems including fluorescent lamps have been used for decades but are expected to be replaced by LED-based luminaries in the future. Typically, such LED-based luminaries include a plurality of LEDs.
In lighting systems for home applications the lighting should preferably be adaptable as many rooms are used for multiple purposes. Hence, in order to meet these requirements, a dimmer switch is commonly installed and used to control the level of light in a room.
In the field of lighting for interior and exterior, there is an increasing need for lighting systems having a specific design and function. For example, in an office environment it is often desirable to provide direct lighting for workspaces as well as indirect lighting for general illumination. Hence it would be desirable to provide a lighting system which can be controlled to emitted light in several directions as desired.
EP 1 764 552 discloses an electrical configuration of a lamp or light source including four lighting units and a control unit having four switches for selectively applying electrical power to a respective one of the lighting units. However, such control of each individual lighting unit requires a complex electrical system having a plurality of light switches and complex electrical wiring, which, of course, is usually not present in a normal home or office.